24fandomcom-20200223-history
Alias
An alias is a false or alternate name. Many people have used aliases to hide their past or present identities, either by creating a false name or stealing another's identity. False names used by Jack Bauer The following false names were used by Jack Bauer. John Barrie :To enter Omicron International and interrogate Christopher Henderson, Jack posed as John Barrie, a sales representative with Eclipse LLC. Ron Fairbanks :Jack used this alias in his attempt to infiltrate the U.S. Embassy in London during Day 9. However, Adrian Cross intentionally flagged his ID in the system in order to have him captured. Frank Flynn :Jack lived under this name after faking his death at the close of Day 4. He maintained an entire life based on this alias where he claimed to have worked at an oil rig in Alaska the previous year. In addition to having a job with an oil drilling site in the Mojave Desert, he rented a room from Diane Huxley, who was also his girlfriend. Jack had a difficult time relating to her son, Derek, who did not believe the vague story Jack fabricated to explain "Frank's" past. Ron Franklin :Jack used this name during Day 5 to get into the presidential helicopter. Jaycee Jager :In Vanishing Point, Jack used this name while undercover at the Cha-Cha Lounge in Las Vegas, Nevada. John Jimmo :In Chaos Theory, Jack had a drivers license and credit cards under this name hidden in his garage. His wife, Teri, brought them to him after he escaped prison. Jack Knudson :Jack gave this name to Babak Farrah in 24 Declassified: Veto Power. Ernst Meier :Jack posed as a German arms dealer to get inside Vladimir Laitanan's group during Day 8. Under the cover story, Meier was born in Bremen, Germany, and spent most of his youth traveling with his father. He explained his American accent as a product of attending university in the United States and dealing primarily with English-speaking clients. When he continued using this cover with Sergei Bazhaev, he claimed to be "representing a consortium of private interests" whom he refused to divulge the identity of. Borys Melnchuk :Jack lived under this name after the events of Day 8 and worked as a worker at a port in Odessa, Ukraine piror and during the events of Underground. Jack Miles :Jack went undercover with the Greater Nation militia using this name in 24 Declassified: Veto Power. A. Predolin :Jack used this name to enter the RAND Corporation in Chaos Theory. Jack Roush :Jack used this alias when he worked undercover with Joseph Wald and Eddie Grant. When he reestablished contact with Wald's crew during Day 2, the identity was furnished with records of incarceration and release in Gainesville, Florida to support his cover story. Tom Stockton :Jack used this name to do business with arms dealer Andre Farrigian in Trinity. False names used by others The following are false names used by others. Samuel Aboa :Iké Dubaku told Marika Donoso that he was named Samuel Aboa shortly before becoming romantically involved with her. Antonio Alvarez :In Vanishing Point, Tony Almeida used this name in Area 51. Harris Barnes :Habib Marwan worked at McLennen-Forster under this name, which gave him the time and technology to hack the Dobson Override device. Sarah Berkeley :One of the aliases belonging to Nina Myers. :This alias is, in real life, Sarah Clarke's married name. William Binns :A false identity used by Frank Newhouse in 24 Declassified: Veto Power. Jann Bolek :The name used by Tomas Sherek during his terrorist activities in the 1990s. Jack Bauer referred it to during Day 4 when Sherek was finally captured. According to his file, he also used the aliases Tomasch Sharak, Taysir Al Madan, Tobias Surre. Angela P. Elliott :According to a plan of Flight 221 that Nina Myers inspected, Mandy's seat was booked under this name. Jane Espenson :Audrey Raines called Joanna Tandy under this name to distract her from Jack Bauer. Mike Farmer :Davros used this name to pose as an NYPD police officer and attempt to assassinate President Omar Hassan. Patrick Henry :Or Pat Henry. Frank Newhouse used this name for rental applications in Veto Power. Edward Johnson :Name used by Keith Palmer to fill out a form at an emergency room after accidentally killing Lyle Gibson. Fay Kelly :In Trojan Horse, Fay Hubley used this name to cross the Mexican border with Tony Almeida. Marcus Lee :Nurmamet Tuman was known by this name in the United States in Cat's Claw. Griffin Lynch :Finbar Duggan used the name Griffin Lynch while doing terrorist activities with his brother Patrick and afghani terrorists in New York City in Operation Hell Gate. Shamus Lynch :Patrick Duggan used the name Shamus Lynch while doing terrorist activities with his brother Finbar and afghani terrorists in New York City in Operation Hell Gate. Mark L. Marcus :Ostroff programmed this name onto Lynn McGill's key card in order to get into CTU Los Angeles on Day 5. Eric Murphy :Yosik Khatami used this name to buy gas. Tony Navarro :In Trojan Horse, Tony Almeida used this name to cross the Mexican border with Fay Hubley Charles Ossipon :Zapata used this false identity during Chaos Theory. William Patterson :Name used by Jonathan Wallace to book a ticket to Jakarta. Hideki Saito :Tokyo Prefecture police officer Ito Nakajima used this name to infiltrate the Yakuza group Machi-yokko clan prior and during Operation Hell Gate. Miranda Stapleton :Name used by Mandy on Day 1 when she obtained a seat next to Martin Belkin on Flight 221. With this alias, she stole his identification (including his press pass), blew up the flight, and escaped to meet with Ira Gaines and sell Belkin's documents. Simon Strocker :After Jim Ricker faked his death, he started living in New York City under this name. Sword of the Faith :Terrorist and engineer Hasan Numair used an Arabic codename among Hamri al-Assad's network of terror cells that translated to "Sword of the Faith" in English. Robert Tippet :Jonas Hodges was given this name after he was granted witness protection. Hodges commented that it "sounds like a dog breed." Dana Walsh :Jenny Scott was using the name Dana Walsh as an alias to infiltrate CTU NY. Trae Williams :Miguel called Gary Matheson using this name, feigning to be with the accounting department at St. Virgil's Hospital, to provide a distraction while Kim Bauer retrieved his daughter Megan from her hospital room. (The producers based the name on the Fox Standards executive who covered the show.) Yelena :Nina Myers was known to the Drazens by this name. Renee Zadan :Renee Walker's undercover name when she worked with Vladimir Laitanan and his Russian mob associates six years before, then again during, Day 8. Identity theft by Jack Bauer The following are cases of Jack Bauer using another person's identity. George Avila :Jack stole George Avila's ID and used it to try to convince Hans Meyer to help him in his mission. Norm Bender :Jack and Caitlin O'Connor used the names Norm and Rita Bender to gain access to the Prolix Security building to see their CEO Felix Tanner. Tom Conway :While working on board the Barataria, Jack took the identity of Tom Conway in order to organise a meeting with Karl Rask through Callum Trent. Alexis Drazen :Jack assumed the identity of Victor Drazen's son to hold up an arranged meeting with a power company employee whom Alexis had paid to shut off the power at Victor's prison facility. David Linnell :Jack used David Linnell's name to sign into the HR3000 Software when gaining access to the Los Angeles Agency. Jacob Rossler :Jack went undercover as the separatist collaborator Jacob Rossler so that he could infiltrate Ivan Erwich's terrorist cell. Identity theft by others The following are other cases of identity theft. Jack Bauer :Kalil Hasan impersonated Jack Bauer to pick up Andrew Paige at Union Station. Ted Cofell :Borvo Sobrinna stole the identity of Theodore Cofell sometime after he died. Alan York :Kevin Carroll introduced himself to Teri Bauer as Alan York, after York was murdered. Miscellaneous Arthur Rabens :Stephen Saunders believed that this name might've been an alias. Category:Characters Category:Lists